Titans TogetherAgain!
by MidnightMadness235
Summary: Five years ago, the Teen Titans disbanded and parted ways. However, when he comes across an old enemy, Beast Boy must join his friends again to defeat the threat. RobStar, CyBee, maybe BBRae rated T just in case, may be K Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

In the story When the team split

Cyborg 26 21

Robin 25 20

Starfire 25 20

Raven 23 18

Beast Boy 23 18

Chapter 1: A Friend in Need

"Friends," thought the young man, "I had those once. Yes, they were like family to me."

The man pushed his green hair out of his face as he looked at the picture. It showed the Teen Titans, shortly before they disbanded five years ago. There stood Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire in the back, and all of them looked triumphant. Cyborg and Starfire were both beaming, and Robin, now called Nightwing, smiled as well. In the front, Raven faced the front with her normal stoic expression as Beast Boy made a joke, but even she seemed pleased. A photographer for the newspaper had taken the picture just after the team defeated a new villain, so each member looked rather messy and unkempt. However, they all looked happy. They thought those days would last forever; how wrong they were.

The green man placed the crumpled picture in his pocket with a sigh along with his most treasured possession- an old, yellow and black communicator. His "house" consisted of a poorly build shack with three tiny rooms. After the Teen Titans parted, Beast Boy had wandered around the country awhile with no goal in mind, and he eventually arrived in places where no one had ever heard of real superheroes. The people there considered the changeling a freak and chased him out. He dropped the name "Beast Boy" when he quit hero work and began introducing himself as Garfield.

Robin, or Nightwing, married Starfire two years before the team separated, and they settled down in Gotham to continue the now retired Batman's work of defeating crime there. They had a three year old girl with green eyes like Starfire's, black hair like her father's, and the alien's powers. They had prospered greatly together in wealth and happiness.

Cyborg joined titans East and helped lead along with Bumblebee. They married after a year working together and then two years dating (3 years after leaving the Teen Titans).

As for Raven, well, she gave up hero work altogether. In fact, she lived in Jump City as a regular citizen; she taught meditation lessons to support herself, lived well but modestly, and even made some new friends. That in itself was quite an accomplishment for Raven.

Cyborg talked to Nightwing and Starfire regularly and visited raven once a year, but none of them had seen or heard from Beast Boy since the team disbanded. He had disappeared from their lives completely.

Beast Boy shook his head to clear away the fond memories and began to pack. He never stayed in one spot for more that a year, and it was time to leave. The only items the changeling ever kept were the photo, his old communicator, and a little money from doing odd jobs.

As Beast Boy walked through the sketchier part of town, he saw a cloaked figure glance around casually but suspiciously, to Beast Boy, and slink off into the shadows. With his hero sense kicking in, Beast Boy followed cautiously as a cat. The green cat turned a corner and saw the man stop. To his surprise and horror, the stranger transformed into someone he had hoped to never see again-Madame Rouge! Unknown to Beast Boy, he was about to receive a far nastier surprise.

"You have done very well, Madame Rouge," said a mechanical voice, and Beast Boy barely contained his form from the shock. As it was, he let out the smallest whimper an animal can make.

"What was that?" asked Rouge, looking around. After a moment, she shrugged it off, deciding it was some stray animal.

"Pay attention. In one month, it is the fifth anniversary of the Teen Titans' separation. Nightwing and Starfire have prepared a reunion, and in one strike, we will finish our enemies once and for all," said the Brain, "This time there will be no mistakes; it is the end of the Teen Titans."

Beast Boy slipped away from the alley and transformed back into a human The man took out his old communicator, prayed someone would respond, and held it to his mouth.

"Beast Boy to-" he stopped as a hand knocked the communicator to the ground.

"So," said Madame Rouge, "I guess someone wants to be destroyed early, eh?"

She swung at Beast Boy, but he dodged and leaped away. He found himself next to the yellow communicator and pushed the alert button. Arms pulled the changeling away, and he dropped it. However, the alarm was sent; the other Titans would be on guard. 

In Gotham, two communicators, old and outdated but treasured, began to flash red.

"Robin!" cried Starfire, who still would call him by his old name on occasion.

"Yes, Star? Oh, no," he said and picked his communicator up. "Beast Boy's in trouble!"

Meanwhile, at Titan's Tower East, Cyborg and his team were talking when an alert came onto their screen in the main room.

"What is it, Sparky?" asked Bumblebee.

"Beast Boy's calling for our help," replied her husband.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Raven was sitting quietly meditating, feeling grateful for some peace when she heard a familiar beeping. She glanced down to see the red flash of an alert. She rose and donned her old costume. It was time to come out of retirement. An old friend needed her help.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: United

"Cyborg calling Nightwing. Cyborg calling Nightwing. Come in, Nightwing." The half-robot super hero's voice came over the communicator barely ten minutes after they had received their green friend's alarm.

"Nightwing here. Tell me you can track down Beast Boy's communicator signal." replied Nightwing jumping to the point. As he said it, Starfire came in and cried, "Greetings, friend Cyborg! Pleas, can you find our friend Beast Boy?"

"Hello, Star. Yes, I can track the communicator, but I don't know if it's with BB 'cause it doesn't seem to be moving at all. If he was in trouble, Beast Boy would not remain in the same place for very long."

"Well, at least it'll give us a place to start. We'll met you and Bumblebee at Titan's Tower East. Have you contacted Raven yet?" answered Nightwing.

As if he had called her up. Raven herself stepped into the room. She had grown a little, but otherwise the young woman looked about the same, However, as soon as raven entered, her friends noticed she appeared calmer and more self-possessed.

"Never mind, Cyborg. She just arrived."

"Raven!" cried Starfire, who rushed over and gave her a hug, which meant Raven could barely choke out a greeting after Starfire let her go. "How good it is to see you again! Husband Nightwing was about to call you. You got Beast Boy's alarm, yes?"

Raven broke away from her alien friend and managed to gasp, "Hello, Starfire. I did receive it; that _is_ why I'm here."

"Well, I'll see y'all soon. Cyborg out."

"Hello, raven," greeted Nightwing, "We are about to meet Cyborg and Bumblebee at teh tower. Would you be willing to go immediately?"

"Yes. Let's get this over with," she responded.

A large, black raved made of dark energy enveloped the three former Titans, and they teleported in front of the Titans Tower East. Nightwing blinked once, his only show of surprise, and rapped on the door. After a few moments, the door slid open to reveal Mas.

"!Hola!" he cried, "Como estan?" (Hi, how are you?)

"We're alright, Mas," Nightwing replied, "but Beast Boy is in danger of some type. Could you take us to Cyborg?"

"Si. Que peligro esta Signor Beast Boy en?" (Yes. What danger is Mr. Beast Boy in?) Mas continued rapidly as he led the young adults into the tower.

"I wish we knew, Mas. I wish we knew."

"Aqui son los Titanes Starfire, Nightwing, y Raven," said Mas to Cyborg as they entered the common room, "Adios amigos. Hasta Luego." (Here are the Titans Starfire, Nightwing, and Raven. Bye, friends. Until then) He left the room.

Getting directly to the main topic as usual, Nightwing asked, "Where is the location you found on the communicator?"

"Fairly far west of here and a little south. I'm kinda surprised the grass stain wandered that far away by himself."

"Cyborg," said Raven after a moment's pause, "do you still have the T-ship?"

In response, the superhero merely held up a set of keys. Raven gave him a smile which always meant trouble for someone.

Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open. Barely containing a moan, he looked around. The changeling was shackled to a wall by short chains which connected his wrists and ankles to the wall. A ray of light filtered through a window at the top of the wall across from him, and it revealed a small, dimly lit room which appeared to be a cellar of some kind. As far as Beast Boy could see, no one was in the room with him, so he tried to escape by transforming. To his shock and dismay, Beast Boy could not get out with any of his forms. He was trapped and helpless.

"Are you finished trying to escape, green one?" suddenly came the dreaded mechanical voice, "Your attempts are useless. We designed those chains just for you, Beast Boy, and you will never escape. You are alone, a failure. You have no friends to save you, and you can not save yourself. This is the last place you will ever be seen alive. For now, good bye. Do not hope, for there is none for you or your old friends."

The Brain left as Madame Rouge entered. She closed the door and walked in from of Beast Boy.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I merely want to see the man who defeated us so many years ago. Know this, it will never happen again. We will not fail this time because no one is around to stop us. You are captured, and none of the other Titans know we are no longer frozen."

"Yeah, how did you become unfrozen?" asked her prisoner.

"Do you really think that I would tell you that? You are even more foolish than I thought," she replied.

"Well," the changeling said, "don't villains normally reveal their plans to conquer the world so that their captured opponents are demoralized or something?"

"You have seen too many movies. No, I will let you rot in this prison, dreaming and imaging all the many horrible things we will do to your old friends. Then you will find out the hard way what exactly we did because it will happen to you. In the mean time, I have something special for you."

Madame Rouge took out what appeared to be an arm band. It looked like a plain leather bracelet many people wear, but in it was woven a web of wires that could not be seen. She placed in on Beast Boy's left wrist and took out a controller. She pressed a button on it, and the leather went stiff. Beast Boy nearly screamed as it sent a wave of energy through his body for five seconds precisely. Madame Rouge smiled slightly as she watched her enemy arch his back in pain, holding back a scream.

"Good," said Madame Rouge, "it is working properly. I will be back later, but for now, wait for the end. I promise you, it will come quickly." She left, leaving poor Beast Boy sagging on the chains and panting.

"I will **not** give up," he swore to his absent enemies, " and one day we will defeat you again. Just _you_ wait."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Search

The four Titans (Bumblebee needed to stay at the tower to help with an emergency) stood, unknown to them, just outside the alley where their friend discovered Madame Rouge and the Brain.

"Well, it says BB should be just ahead," said Cyborg, "Maybe we should split up and look for him."

"Please, might we stick the together in case of danger?" asked Starfire.

"Star does have a point. I think she may be right what do y'all think?" Cyborg responded after a moment of thought.

"No," Nightwing declared, "We need to find Beast Boy as soon as possible, and if anyone runs into trouble, just call."

Raven, in her usual monotone, said, "Why don't Starfire and Nightwing go look one way and Cyborg and I search in the other direction? That way, if there is any trouble, no one will face it alone?"

"Alright!"

"Wonderful!"

"Okay."

However, they never enacted Raven's plan because at that moment, Starfire caught sight of Beast Boy's communicator, which lay at the alley's entrance.

"Friends, look," said the alien, call her friends' attention to the object.

Nightwing picked it up and nodded. "It's definitely Beast Boy's. Let's follow this alley. Perhaps it will lead us to whatever he found."

The four friends followed the shadowy alley for several yards until they arrived at what appeared to be a dead end.

"Raven, can you sense him?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," she responded after a pause, "and he's close."

Beast Boy opened his eyes from a fitful doze as Madame Rouge prowled closer. He growled in defiance, and she stopped a few feet away.

"Did you have a nice nap?" she asked.

"Wonderful, I had lovely dreams," Beast Boy answered sarcastically, "Why don't you go and let me sleep some more? Perhaps I can get back to them."

Madame Rouge shook her head and told him, "oh, no. We need to give you your medicine. The Brain told me to triple the dosage."

Beast Boy looked confused until Rouge held up the controller to the shock band, and he barely refrained from looking at the "bracelet." Madame Rouge chuckled ever so slightly as a scream pierced the air.

The four Titans had searched the entire alley several times for any hint or clue, but they had found nothing. They stood at the dead end again facing the wall which seemed to tease their failure and goad them to keep looking.

"Aaargh," growled Nightwing, feeling frustrated. IN his anger and annoyance, he kicked a rock with his foot, and the Titans all watched in shock and amazement as the stone disappeared into the solid wall.

Starfire looked confused and questioned, "This is unusual for your world, yes?"

"Yes, Star, it is very unusual," her husband responded thoughtfully.

"It is an allusion," Cyborg confirmed the unspoken question of his teammates as he scanned the wall with equipment in his arm, "and it seems clear on the other side, but I can guess we'll find some guards."

The young adults, following Nightwing, stepped through the projection. They found themselves surrounded by six enemies that had been frozen: Mammoth, Gizmo, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, and See-More. The two groups faced each other for a few moments until Gizmo darted forward on his metal spider-like contraption.

"Come on! We outnumber them," he yelled, "Let's finish these cork sniffers once and for all!"

Nightwing yelled, "Titans, go!" and the two groups engaged in battle.

Raven and Starfire quickly dispatched Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload while Cyborg and Nightwing defended them from the others. Finally, the four titans faced Mammoth, Gizmo, and See-More only.

Mammoth charged recklessly forward, and Cyborg hit him with his laser cannon. The final two member of the Hive Five began to back away. Nightwing used one of his freeze disks to stop See-More, but Gizmo began to scuttle away.

"We can't let him get away and warn the others. Stop him!" cried Nightwing.

His teammates nodded and sprang into action. Raven's dark energy formed a barrier in front o Gizmo, and star bursts knocked him unconscious. The friends rested a moment, but suddenly Raven gasped as a wave of pain, as though from a dream, knocked into her. She quickly took control of her powers to block in out, but her friends noticed.

"Raven, what is the matter?" asked Starfire, sounding worried.

"I just sensed a great pain, and I am almost certain it's Beast Boy's."

"Good work," said their lead about defeating the opponents, "Now let's go save Beast Boy."

Author's Note: Anyway, here's chapter three. I'm sorry I don't do fight scenes very well. It seems like that's one of the few things TV does better than books. Well, hopefully you enjoyed it anyway and will continue to read through the end. Everyone who has read any of it is amazing.


End file.
